Recurrent and chronic forms of depression account for the bulk of the high burden associated with depression disorders. However, the field is presently unable to predict which individuals, after experiencing a first episode of depression, will go on to have a recurrent or chronic clinical course.
Patient responses to current depression therapies vary significantly, with approximately 60% not remitting (not recovering from depression) after the first treatment choice. Currently there are no tools that can identify prior to treatment whether a patient with depression will respond to a certain type of treatment or not.